Through our words we bare all
by soloveable
Summary: [trory- one parter] Both share the same feelings and same english class, will the assignment bring out the truth?


A/N : A brief idea that came to me while sitting at the computer. No there will be nothing added to this Sorry but maybe another One Parter sequel? who knows. I hope you like it.

And everyone who reviews my stories I love you soo much for taking the time to do so! thank you a bunch:

* * *

Monday morning at Chilton prep was like it was any other day. Calling it " Hell " would be too nice for what it really is. People there were beyond mean, they saw everything and everyone to be a challenge and once they were done they moved on to the next thing.

**BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG**

" Good morning class " Mr. Medina greeted while writing things out on the chalkboard.

" Good morning " the class responded

" Okay, so last time we were together Assigned you all to write an original piece of poetry based on your favorite topic. Today and tomorrow will be your time to share with the class your work. So to start it off Miss Gilmore will you please come up front? " Mr. Medina asked

There she stood in front of her class, her hands began shaking even more now as she looked around the room. There were about twenty pairs of eyes all directed at her wondering when she would speak, she continued looking around the room until she met a familiar pair. They were this unique color blue which made him even more irresistible, Tristan Dugrey. The infamous player/king here at good ol' Chilton prep. The boy who loved himself as much as the girls loved him. The boy who called her Mary for so long. The one who held Rory Gilmore's heart and knew nothing of it. As soon as they made eye contact neither wanted to look away, but Rory knew if she hadn't started reading soon her classmates would think she was even more nervous then she really was. She then looked at her paper and began reading...

_" There are days when Ijust can't stand you  
Moments when i wish you'd disappear  
I get so nervous just being around you  
My heart flutters whenever you are near _

Who you really are  
Isn't who you claim to be  
You're act may fool the rest of those people  
But it doesn't fool me

You told me once you loved me  
That you wake up calling out my name  
Now is time to reveal it all  
My feelings for you are the same

I can look in your eyes  
And see deep within your soul  
And i've come to the conclusion  
You're the missing piece to make my life whole

I never really hated you  
He wasn't suppose to show up that day  
I was beyond confused at this point  
Nothing was okay

The feel of your lips  
Set the butterflies free  
Left me with the question  
Do you still love me?"

And with that Rory looked back up at the class and looked at Tristan. He looked to be in complete shock from what Rory had just read. _' Did she just proclaim she loved me?'_ Tristan thought as he watched Rory take her seat in front of him.

The rest of the day went bye quickly as Rory and Tristan avoided one another.

Later on that night Tristan laid sprawled out across his king size bed thinking about none other then the beautiful Rory Gilmore. The girl who captured his heart each time he looked into her eyes. _''She loves me.. She loves me.. Rory 'Mary ' Gilmore Loves Me, I can't even think straight right now after hearing those words. Those wonderful, amazing, terrifying yet beautiful words coming from something so angelic_."

Tristan began thinking of the last two years of his life. His parents would always be too busy to spend time with him , they didn't even eat together because of that he had built a wall up. He became quite the player, sleeping with girls and then dumping them two days later. He was quite content with the way his life was going except for one thing.  
' Love '

Tristan hadn't known what it felt like to be loved, he watched movies and read books and still never knew what it felt like, he wasn't sure if he'd ever have the chance. That's where she came in. It was sophomore year at Chilton when he walked through the classroom door and saw her. The so called ' new girl ' , known to him as Mary. Her eyes captivated his heart from the moment they made eye contact and he felt a sudden urge to know who she was. Though each time he made an attempt to talk to her he was a complete ass and made her mad.

Then came the Romeo & Juliet skit at school, he had gotten in some trouble hours before and was being sent away but he begged his father to at least let him explain why he wouldn't be able to play Romeo. Tristan walked in the doors of Chilton and that's when he saw her standing there across from a screaming Paris. The sight of her made him weak at the knees, he walked up and talked to her briefly.

" So I'd kiss you goodbye but uh your boyfriend's watching, so take care of yourself... Mary " He said and walked off and out of her life or so he thought.

11 months of Military school was hell but changed him for the better. The phone call from his father changed it all and here he was back in Hartford, back in Chilton and finally getting his chance with the woman he fell pretty hard for.

With that thought Tristan grabbed a piece of notebook paper from his binder and began his assignment.

**THE NEXT DAY **

As everyone was taking their seats in English Tristan waited the arrival of his angel and there she was with her face in a book like always. Tristan smiled a genuine smile for once in his life as he took his seat right behind her.

" Okay class let's pick up where we left off.. Dugrey, you're up next " Mr.Medina said taking a seat on his desk.

Tristan walked to the front of the class and looked directly at Rory. He began reciting his work without breaking the contact he had made with her, blue met blue.

" _As i watch the stars twinkle  
I think of looking into your eyes  
Captivated by their beauty  
I lay awake and sigh _

As i drift off into sleep  
Thoughts of you dance through my dreams  
I never thought love to be so hard  
It's more complicated then it seems

The first time i saw you  
My knees practically gave way  
Loving you came so naturally  
And it gets stronger by the day

So to answer your question  
Though it's plain to see  
Yes i do in fact love you  
I will for eternity "

Tristan broke the contact he had with Rory and took his seat. The class remained silent while other students read their poems. Rory blushed from ear to ear knowing that Tristan was in fact staring at her. _' I don't know what to do , I don't know what to do.. Breathe Rory Breathe.. ' _

**BBBRRRIINNNGGGGG**

The bell rang and snapped Rory out of her thoughts. She walked out of the room to her locker. Upon opening her locker she saw a Star bucks cup and a yellow rose sitting besides it. Rory picked the rose up and brought it to her nose, she loved the aroma that came from a rose. She picked the coffee cup up and shut her locker. When she started walking towards the cafeteria she felt a hand grab her by the wrist a pull her into the classroom.

" What the hell " she screamed

" Shh.. it's okay " the person behind her said

Just then Rory went silent._ ' I know that voice ' _she thought

" So... you love me huh? " Tristan whispered in her ear

" That ego of yours just got about 100 times bigger " Rory teased

" That's not the only thing that gets.."

" Tristan don't you dare finish that sentence " Rory warned him

" meanie "

" So tris... that was some poem in there "

" I some how thought you'd like it " He said using his finger to lift her chin so she was looking directly in his eyes

" Yeah too bad that girl " Rory was cut off by Tristan's lips.

The kiss left both parties breathless.

" Wow" they both said simulatenously

" Did i mention how happy i was that you came back from military school? " Rory asked while her head was leaning up against Tristan's.

" Well you mentioned it once or twice before, but perhaps you could show me? "

The two shared a few more kisses and walked out of the empty room hand in hand and made their way to the cafeteria where they were sure people would talk but they didn't care anymore, they had each other and were content with that.

_The End_


End file.
